Daijoubu
|song= Daijoubu |image= Daijoubu.png |imgsize= 200px |kanji= だいじょうぶ |english= It will be fine |performer=Futami Akabane |attribute= |available= From 8th December 2017 to 14th December 2017 }} Video Song = Lyrics |-| Short Ver. = - Kanji= - English= }} |-| Full Ver. = - Kanji = だいじょうぶ　だいじょうぶ Happy-go-lucky Happy-go-lucky 目まぐるしい毎日 Newsは今日も賑わう　世界中のいろんな事件(こと)で そのすべてに　ほんとは誰もが関わってる 今　僕の頬撫でた風は　昨日遥かな知らない国で生まれた それに気づけば　遠い場所の争いさえ　身近だね できそうなことから始めていいかな たとえばのんびり映っても 君を想うこと　寄り添って歩むこと　これは平和への一歩かもね！？ だって君が泣く時　何かに困る時　信じて！　いつだって手を貸すよ だいじょうぶ　だいじょうぶ Oh, Take things easy Oh,Take things easy 善は急げだとか　急がば回れとか　ややこしいね どっちにしても　自分の力で進んだ道の　景色はただ美しい 得意な何かを伸ばせばいいんだ 目指すだけで　もう近づいてる 心弾むこと　笑顔になれること　尊べる瞬間にありがとう 星は瞬いて　花は散って咲いて　僕らの旅は続いてゆく 全然比べる必要ないよね 在(い)るだけで　ああ　奇跡だから… 君が想うこと　描く未来聞くこと　分け合える出逢いにありがとう 君を想うこと　寄り添って歩むこと　こんな幸せはないかもね。 もし君が泣く時　何かに困る時　信じて！　いつだって手を貸すよ 手をつなごうよ だいじょうぶ　だいじょうぶ Happy-go-lucky Happy-go-lucky - English = It will be fine, it will be fine Happy-go-lucky Happy go-lucky A hectic daily life, News bustling with various events from the world Truth to be told, everyone is connected to them The wind brushing my cheeks today was born in a faraway country yesterday When you realize that, even the conflicts from a faraway place feel close by Is it okay to start with something I can do Even if it appears as a lazy choice Thinking of you, walking alongside you This is one step towards peace?! When you're crying, or when you're troubled by something Believe in me! I'll lend you a hand It will be fine, it will be fine Oh, take things easy Oh, Take things easy "Move with haste" or "haste makes waste", you're making it so complicated Whatever you choose, the path you walk by yourself is just beautiful Push towards something you're good at Just aiming at it brings you one step closer I'm grateful for those precious moments When my heart is aflutter and I'm smiling The stars are twinkling, the flowers are blooming And our journey will go on There's no need to compare yourself to others Aah, just being alive is a miracle.... I'm grateful to this meeting That made it possible to share what you're thinking about, what future you're drawing Thinking about you, walking alongside you There's no greater happiness When you're crying, or when you're troubled by something Believe in me! I'll lend you a hand Let's hold hands It will be fine, it will be fine Happy-go-lucky Happy-go-lucky }} Score reward Easy= |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|5 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|218 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 6,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|7 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|315 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 10,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|9 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|431 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 35,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 35,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 Category:Futami Akabane Category:Lancelot Category:Songs Category:Daily Song Category:Solo Song